Shadow Stalker
by ColferFan1217
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose.. What happens when Andy catches his attention? Can Sam help save the woman that he loves, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Stalker: **

**Chapter One:**

**Prologue: Stalkers POV**

She's standing right there but you can't get to her. All you want is for her to be alone so you can finally have her. So, you wait paitently in the shadows for the perfect time. But as you see that she's always being touched by that other man, your paitence thins. He's not supposed to touch her like that. Only you were allowed to.

That won't do. When she's with you, you'll have to teach her that you're the only one for her. You hope that she's nothing like the others that you had. It won't end well if she is. The others never lasted more then a week when they were found not to be the one.

She's so close but yet so far. All you want to do is to touch her. Run your hands through her hair and claim what is yours. But you can't. Ever since she started recieving your gifts, her co-workers have been keeping an eye on her. Never letting her out of their sights.

But soon. Very soon, she'll be yours and then it'll just be you and her. But until then, you wait. Can't have a screw up when you're so close. As you hide back in the shadows the same word repeats in your head: _soon ... soon ... soon_.

_**A/n: Yeah I have no idea what I am doing. If so far it's weird and stupid then you have my apologies. This is my first Rookie Blue story so don't get so mad. It should get better..**_

_**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue it? Or should I save myself the trouble and not continue it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow Stalker:**  
><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**A/n: hi! Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted. Mistakes are there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue (but it would be so cool if I did)**

Sam and Andy made their way through the police station. They headed towards the locker room hand in hand. They had been dating for year now. They split up and went to change and get ready for the day.

15 minutes later Sam, Andy and the rest of the coppers from 15th Division was waiting in the Parade room for Best to hand out partners and assignments.

Frank came in and gave everyone their partners and duties. "Serve, Protect, and Get Some Bad Guys," Best said as he ended the meeting.

"Before everyone leaves, we are to be on the lookout for a blue van. And old make of the Volts Wagon. The driver is wanted for questioning in murders in the town next over. The cops in that district thinks he came here. So be on the lookout."

Sam was partnered alone, while Andy was partnered with Chris. Since word got out of Sam's and Andy's relationship, their riding together was ended due to the rules of the police station.

"Be careful out there," Sam said as he and Andy made their way out of the station to their cars.

"I will. You be careful too, okay?" Andy replied as she gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before meeting up with Chris by their squad car.

The day was going slow. Chris and Andy had just finished lunch when they got the call reporting a disturbance at one of the apartments that they were close by.

"1509 responding," Chris answered the dispatcher.

"Copy that 1509," Dispatcher replied.

It took Chris and Andy 5 minutes to get to the apartment building. When they got there they were confused.

"Dispatcher, can you repeat the address for the disturbance call?" Andy asked into her radio. The Dispatcher relayed the address.

Andy and Chris was slightly confused because the apartment building was an abandoned building.

"Okay, let's check it out," Andy said as she got out of the car. "We should check around the building first."

Chris and Andy split up. Chris went left while Andy went right. Andy's route lead her to an alley way. In the alley, there was an old model of a Volts Wagon van.

Andy approached cautiously with here flashlight in one hand and her other hand resting on her gun.

"Hello?" Andy said as she approached the van. The van windows were tinted out and she couldn't see inside.

Andy tried looking through the glass but she couldn't see. She was about to open the sliding door when she saw someone come up behind her. She was about to turn around and draw her weapon but she was too late.

The masked man clamped his gloved hand that was holding a sweet smelling cloth. Andy struggled against the tight hold but it was no use. She slowly lost conscious.

*****with Chris*****

Chris made it all around the apartment building. He tried radioing Andy but she wasn't answering his calls. Sam who had heard Chris calling for Andy and her not answering was quickly making his way to Chris' location.

Chris found the alley was that Andy was just in. The difference was that there wasn't no sign of the van or Andy. The only thing that was in the alley was Andy's badge and gun belt.

"Dispatch, I need backup. Officer missing!" Chris shouted into his radio.

**A/n: Ending it here cuz I'm completely tired. Next chapter Sam flips out. I'll make next chapter extra long since this one was so short..S****o review? Was it good? Bad?**


End file.
